Actitud
by algodemiquehabiaolvidado
Summary: Tantos hombres... tantos errores. Una mujer sale para mejorar sus probabilidades. Sakura Haruno realiza un cambio de imagen. No más minis abraza-muslos, ni tacones de kilometros de alto, o insinuaciones a chicos que no están disponibles a largo plazo. ¿Hombres? Fuera de la foto. Al margen. Por dos malditos años Entonces lo conoce... Sasuke Uchiha / ADAPTACIÓN


Precarios tacones altos, minifalda cadera-jinete, top tubo de satén blanco, más como una curita que algo que realmente la tapara, y gigantescos aros dorados en un set de tres piezas por oreja.

Hmm…

Labial, bastante rojo, bastante atrevido, bastante suave para hacer la portada de la revista Hustler.

Sakura se retorció, evaluándose, después golpeó su trasero. La falda encajaba como salchicha envuelta.

Perfecto.

Revoleó su largo cabello rosado, rudamente sujeto de un lado, como una yegua pura sangre, mientras que del lado izquierdo caía sobre su hombro desnudo.

Enderezando bastante su top para levantarlo y exhibir el brillante diamante en su ombligo, estaba lista para la batalla.

Casi.

Echó un vistazo al revoltijo de frascos, botellas, y cepillos desordenados en el mostrador del baño y eligió una esencia que olería sospechosamente como sexo en una botella. Se empapó en eso.

Hecho.

Tomo un suéter, su desmesurado bolso negro, y se dirigió a la puerta dando zancadas.

Sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

Con la mano en el picaporte, se detuvo, cerrando su sombra-moca de párpados. Muy de moda, muy publicitado, tomó una tranquilizadora respiración. Si no tomaba el control, y guardaba eso, esta noche no sería para nada divertida. Arruinaría todo. Preliminares, persistente, anticipación nerviosa, eso es lo que era más o menos.

Él le enseñaba todo sobre eso. Oh, sí…

Con una privada y malvada sonrisa, salió exageradamente.

Esta noche era su turno de jugar a la maestra, e intentar disfrutar la clase.

No podía esperar.

Sakura sabía que él, junto con cada hombre en la habitación, la había visto al segundo que caminó dentro del exclusivo restaurante. Una audiencia. Justo lo que quería. Para pararlos, colocó su mano en su cadera, recorrió la habitación con una audaz sonrisa. Finalmente, estableció su mirada en el misterioso y guapo hombre sentado en la mejor mesa de la habitación.

Y su cita.

Perfecto.

Él levanto la vista y sus miradas se entrelazaron. Estaba muy lejos para ver si él palidecía tanto, ¡el bastardo!, pero estaba bastante segura que sus manos temblaban un poco cuando alzo su copa de vino hacia su boca.

Vino tinto. ¡Excelente!

Resistiendo el impulso de patear el suelo a lo embestida de toro, le dio su suéter al maître como si éste estuviera embobado, y se paseó atravesando la habitación.

Oyó el silbido de una mesa cercana, lo ignoró. Había aprendido la melodía de los silbidos a los trece años, si no lo hubiera hecho sería sorda como una roca.

Se frenó frente a la mesa.

Hola, Sasori- dijo, haciendo lo posible para ronronear como un tigre de meses de edad-. Qué lujo encontrarte aquí.

Hola, nena.- Él lanzó su servilleta en la mesa, inclinó su silla atrás y, una vez más, le dio una ardiente ojeada.

El chico era frío como un vidrio en invierno, y guapo como un pecado de medianoche. ¡Demonios! Su estómago daba tumbos. Lujuria o ira, no estaba segura, pero apostaba a la ira.

¿Vas a presentarnos? – Ella inclinó una mirada a su rubia hermosa y, obviamente, desconcertada compañera de cena.

Él le dio una blanca y ardiente sonrisa que la había atraído en primer lugar. El hombre podía ser un bastardo, pero tenía unos dientes geniales.

Sakura, cariño, ¿realmente piensas que eso sería inteligente?

Probablemente no. – Levanto la copa de vino de él, tomó un sorbo-. –pero inteligente no es exactamente lo que he sido estos últimos pocos meses. Estaba muy preocupada con esto.- Levantó la copa, sonrió, y se la derramó en la entrepierna.

¡Jes… Sakura!

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, le tiró la cena de su novia en la cabeza.

Pero tengo una inteligencia realmente rápida cuando descubro a la esposa y dos hijos que tienes escondidos cruzando la frontera Canadiense.

Él salto sobre sus pies, balbuceando, y limpiando con impotencia el cremoso caos en su rostro con la servilleta. La rubia marmolada estaba como mármol en su asiento.

Tú, estúpida…- comenzó él.

¿…perra? – terminó Sakura dulcemente. Recogió un poco de la cena de su mentón, mientras se aseguraba que su voz se oyera por todo el elegante restaurante-. Mejor una perra, amante, que una escoria que se alimente del fondo engañando como tú.

Se alejó, volteándose una última vez para darle a él y al resto de la habitación una empalagosa sonrisa.

Oh, ¿Y te dije que terminamos?

¡Por kami! ¡No lo hiciste! – Ino miró fijamente a Sakura, ensanchando los ojos.

Lo hice. Y se sintió bien, mujer… realmente bien.- Inclinó su cabeza atrás en el sofá, cerrando los ojos, y apretando el botón de replay. Animada de nuevo, así es como se sentía.

Había desaprovechado seis meses de su vida en Sasori, hasta que su esposa llamó y la puso al corriente de sus aventuras amorosas, de la que era una en una cadena. Se sentía como sucia sobre la infidelidad que le había causado a la próximamente ex esposa de Sasori y sus hijos. Había hecho su parte de citas erradas, pero hasta ahora, haber sido engañada por un hombre casado no estaba entre ellos.

Chica, me hubiera gustado estar ahí.- Sakura tomó un sorbo de su café- Pura, Sakura, vive y sin censura.

Sakura resbaló una sonrisa un poco engreída.

Sí, pura Sakura- hizo eco y trató de sofocar el difícil sentimiento de si la descripción era apropiada, pero no complementaria.

Ino ladeó la cabeza.

¿No tienes segundos pensamientos? El chico era un gusano.

Ese es el problema, Ino. Era un gusano, y caí por él. No dice mucho para mi opinión.

Todos cometemos errores.

Cierto. Sólo que yo cometí un millón más que el resto de mi sexo.- Se levanto del sofá, tiró su minifalda hacia abajo, tristemente confusa-¿Qué soy, de todas formas? ¿Alguna superficial incompleta mujer, sentenciada a caer por perdedores y pedazos de sin-cerebro? ¿Algún tipo de chica idiota?

Ino tiró de las hebras de su cabello, con un silencio de mal agüero.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada.

Tú no discutes conmigo.

No eres una idiota, y lo sabes, pero…

Le frunció el ceño a su amiga y compañera.

¿Pero…?

Eres un poco impulsiva una y otra vez. Tú sabes. Una tonta corriendo donde los ángeles temen pisar.

Piensas que soy una tonta.

No, eso no era lo que trataba de decir.- Puso su tasa sobre la mesa de café-. Tú solo eres… impulsiva a veces, o quizás valiente. No lo sé. Tu corazón es como la liebre y tu cabeza como la tortuga.- Arrugó la nariz como si la mala analogía causara una obstrucción-. Oh, tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sí, lo sé, y odio eso, lo odio.- Mala analogía o no, Ino estaba muerta. Sakura caminó. Caminó un poco más-. Y me estoy enfermando y cansando de ser del tipo de persona carro-adelante-de-los-caballos. Tengo veinticuatro años. Debería saberlo mejor.

¿Tipo de persona de un carro-delante-de-los-caballos?- pregunto Ino, claramente no entiendo eso.

Enamorarse antes de gustar.

Lujuria me gusta más. Ves un chico lindo, el chico lindo te ve, dinamita en las bragas, y tú fuera de las carreras.

Usamos un cliché más en esta conversación, y voy a tener que volver a mi tipo de palabras distintivas.- Frunció el ceño.

Ino rió con nerviosismo.

Pero tienes razón. Y eso tiene que parar. No más carreras. No más chicos. Lo que necesito es… virginalizarme.

¿Disculpa?

Limpiar mi comportamiento. Cambiar mi aspecto. Cultivar una completamente nueva actitud y abandonar el sexo.- No le gustaba lo de la última idea, pero estaba desesperada.

Déjame respirar- Resopló Ino

No crees que pueda hacerlo.- Sakura atoró su mandíbula.

Creo que puedes consumirte intentándolo.


End file.
